


A Siren's Song

by mythicalheartbeat



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: F/M, False Memories, M/M, Pining, going to be a lot of that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalheartbeat/pseuds/mythicalheartbeat
Summary: Fai casually pushed his way to the front, slowing when he spotted Kurogane with an unknown woman linked on his arm, smiling up at him. Something about the look made something unpleasant twist in his stomach, but he put a smile on his face and stepped closer, clapping his hands together and leaning forward playfully. “So the great warrior returns! With a new friend too!”The woman let out a pleasant sounding laugh, waving her hand dismissively. “Friend? Oh no no, I’m not his friend. I’m his girlfriend.”The words made the smile on Fai’s face freeze and it felt incredibly forced. “Girlfriend?” His eyes flickered over to Kurogane, hoping, praying, he’d deny the claim and ease the cold chill creeping through his chest.





	A Siren's Song

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that's been bouncing around for awhile. Hope you enjoy

Fai hummed softly as he sat in the courtyard, a bowl of nuts in front of him and he was working on taking the shells off. There was a chattering above him, but he didn’t look as a small body landed on his head. Tiny paws scratched at his head, the chittering moving down past his ear as a purple squirrel crawled down his arm. He held up one of the deshelled nuts to the creature, smiling softly as an arm reached out to take it.

“That’s my good girl Sasha.” He cooed softly at her, scratching softly beneath her chin as she moved further onto his lap. He broke open another nut, holding it out to her as he let his attention drift to a gaggle of young women carrying baskets of fabric. They glanced over at him and he lifted a hand in greeting, smiling brightly as they giggled and blushed before scurrying off. 

He watched them go before lifting his gaze up to the sky, to the clouds slowly rolling by and the nice clear blue of the sky. It was nice here, peaceful, especially now that all the demons had been either killed or driven off. It had been Tomoyo’s idea to reclaim Suwa, and while Kurogane had initially been hesitant, not wanting to go against his vows to the princess, but she had eventually worn him down. They had travelled out with a small group of trained warriors and spent the next week clearing out every nook and cranny they could find in the ruined land. Once it was secure, they spent the next couple months rebuilding and bringing people back so that the land could once again prosper.

Fai had been given the important role of priest, having been blessed with the position by Tomoyo before they set out, and it was a job he took very seriously. After living for long believing that his magic could only be destructive, it was a privilege and an honor to use it for something good, to help keep people safe. The people of this land were wary of him at first, and he honestly couldn’t blame them, but it’s been long enough that they have been very welcoming of him and seemed to genuinely enjoy having him around. 

Kurogane has been making frequent rounds along the border of the land, especially in those first few weeks, looking for weak points and bringing back info for Fai to improve. He had the tendency to bring back a handful of new people each time he returned from these trips, and this time should be no different. He was bound to be back any minute now, if his timing was right.

Sure enough, as soon as the thought crossed his mind, Fai could hear some commotion going in on the far end of the courtyard, and he gently put Sasha aside before standing. He brushed the dirt off his robe before making his way over to the gathering crowd of people, all eager to hear about Kurogane’s adventures and greet anyone new who came along.

Fai casually pushed his way to the front, slowing when he spotted Kurogane with an unknown woman linked on his arm, smiling up at him. Something about the look made something unpleasant twist in his stomach, but he put a smile on his face and stepped closer, clapping his hands together and leaning forward playfully. “So the great warrior returns! With a new friend too!”

The woman let out a pleasant sounding laugh, waving her hand dismissively. “Friend? Oh no no, I’m not his friend. I’m his girlfriend.”

The words made the smile on Fai’s face freeze and it felt incredibly forced. “Girlfriend?” His eyes flickered over to Kurogane, hoping, praying, he’d deny the claim and ease the cold chill creeping through his chest.

Kurogane just rolled his eyes, extracting his arm from the woman’s hold to place his hand on her back. “Sairen and I’ve been together for years. We’ve known each other since we were children.”

Yep, the smile on his face felt tight now, his chest aching, and he tried to keep the hurt off his face. Sure, there had been nothing definite between the two of them, but Fai had believed that there was something there, that his feelings were returned. Had he really just imagined it? “Really? He’s never mentioned you before.”

Sairen frowned slightly, stepping forward away from Kurogane and reaching out a hand, taking hold of his and thumb rubbing along his wrist in what was supposed to be a soothing manner. “Really? I’m sure you’ve just forgotten.”

There was a moment of silence between them before Fai grinned, shifting his arm to grab her hand and giving it a little squeeze. “Of course I haven’t forgotten! He never stops talking about you!” The ache in his chest was gone and he took a step back, turning to shoo away the already thinning crowd. “I’m sure you two want to be alone while you get settled in, so I’ll leave you to it.”

She smiled softly at him, giving him a little nod and stepping back, relinking her arm with Kurogane’s and smiling up at his sheepish grin. Fai gave them a cheeky salute before turning and heading back to the tree he was sitting at earlier. He sat down with a cheery hum, ignoring the concerned chittering from Sasha as he went back to breaking the shells off his bowl of nuts. He was happy to see Kurogane happy, that’s all that really mattered to him.


End file.
